A Dare Gone Right
by ABCCJPTT
Summary: Mozie. Oneshot. Told from the perspective of both. Same old truth or dare formula that never gets old. Hopefully.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, just the plot.

**A/N:** This is my first oneshot, and it will be Mozie (MozeSuzie), so if that isn't your cup of tea, why did you click on this link in the first place. Curiosity? Well, I know this idea has been played out way too many times, but bear with it and read on!

* * *

**A Dare Gone Right**

Parties can be so terrible sometimes. If you get stuck dancing all alone, or not at all, then it can be pretty lonely. I've had my share of awkward parties, which usually ended up with me leaving early to go play video games and watch old romance movies at home. Ned would occasionally follow me, but parties weren't his thing either. He'd usually just split off to find Cookie so that they could prowl the dance floor for Suzie Crabgrass and other beautiful girls.

But that was then, and now that I'm actually dating Ned, things have changed. He's gotten quite popular over the years after having both Missy and Suzie chasing after him, so the party scene has demanded his presence lately. Since I'm his girlfriend, I'm sort of obligated to attend the parties, but they have never been my most favorite activity in the world. What made it worse was when Suzie was at the same party as us. She told me that she doesn't harbor any hard feelings towards either of us, and that she'd always be our friend no matter what, but she still continues to act weird. Yeah, weird, as in… whenever we would hang out, if I ever mentioned Ned, or if he happened to show up, suddenly things would become tense. I think she may be jealous of me that I'm going out with him, but in reality, I hope she's jealous of Ned.

Sounds weird, but maybe I should explain myself. I like Suzie, and not just as a friend. I _like_ like her. I've acknowledged and accepted these feelings just a little while ago now, but when I look back on it, her competitive spirit made me always strive for something better. On top of that, not only did I enjoy her company and personality, but I also was transfixed with her body.

Uh, that actually sounded kind of superficial and slightly perverted, but let me clarify some more. As a whole, her body is beautiful. She's slightly shorter than me, but she matches me in every physical and volleyball skill possible. Her silky brown hair, whether it's in a ponytail, or bouncing around her shoulders in fluffy curls, accents her strikingly good-looking face and emotive expressions. Don't get me started on her gorgeous brown eyes. I could just get lost staring into them.

From time to time, it felt like Suzie was flirting with me during our more competitive moments, but when she started dating Ned, she shattered my spirits and also, at that time, some unknown feeling. I became angry as I turned into the third wheel whenever we went out as a group, and as time passed on, jealousy festered in my soul. Suzie didn't hang out with me as much, and the less I saw of her, the more the infuriation and other negative emotions mounted in my heart. I'm actually ashamed to even think back on how much anger clouded my mind. Nevertheless, one day Ned had met me at my locker to talk during the passing period, and the most sickeningly blissful look was dancing across his face; he announced that he and Suzie had kissed.

At that moment, an explosion of mixed feelings erupted, but I contained myself, and it was then that I realized that I wasn't jealous of Suzie going out with Ned, but Ned because he was going out with Suzie. It came as a shock to my system, and I refused to accept it. I ended up dating Faymen and became obsessed with him in an attempt to rid my system of anything Suzie-related, but to no avail. His kisses all hurt, were uncomfortable, and only made me wonder what it'd be like to kiss _her._ So when Faymen moved back to play soccer, I was more than overjoyed. I figured, so what if I like Suzie? She is pretty beautiful, maybe it isn't such a bad thing. Then came the school trip to the gardens, and when Ned confessed his feelings and asked me out, I thought that this was my chance.

If I couldn't have Suzie, then I could at least have the one who she used to be with. That's almost as good. I mean, if I kissed him, then I'd be kissing the same lips that had been graced by her, so it'd kind of be like that sharing drinks and stuff; an indirect kiss. So Suzie ended up staying on her own for a while, and she hasn't been dating anyone ever since. Her behavior has just oddly changed…

Anyways, that aside, here I am now, at a party with Ned, in some person's house who I don't even know. Both of us are sitting on a semicircular couch with a round, cherry oak coffee table in the center. Ned's chatting away with some friends that I vaguely remember from middle school, but I'm unable to fit any names to the faces.

I straighten the red baseball cap that I put on before I left the house, tighten my ponytail, and yawn slightly while Ned continues to laugh and joke with his friends, unaware of my boredom. With nothing else to do, I smooth out some wrinkles in my yellow shirt and white, long sleeve, button-up flannel, as well as my dark blue jeans. Now that I think about it, I kind of look like a boy today, which reminds me of the old principal who had kept calling me a young man. The old memory brings a chuckle to my lips as I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

Is that Suzie?

Yeah… that hair and smile is unmistakable. She's sitting at another couch quite similar to the one that Ned and I are sitting at, but there are numerous other people surrounding her; numerous _boys_ I might add. I take note of the empty bottle lying on its side on the tabletop, but try not to think too much of it. Everybody is laughing and snacking on some chips and dip, but I observe Suzie's actions, and notice that she barely even lets out a chuckle. Then, one of the guys with an earring says something, which causes another guy with wavy platinum hair, who oddly resembles Seth, to cringe in disgust as he yells something obscene. More banter goes on before the blonde picks up the ketchup, salt, and guacamole, and dumps it into his soda. Everybody looks at the concoction with disgust as he chugs it all down in one gulp. The group laughs, and I gag faintly. Just what exactly are they doing over there?

"Something wrong Moze?"

I rip my sight off of the far away group to look Ned in his concerned eyes. Shaking my head, I quickly make up a lie.

"I smelled something funky. It was probably just all the aromas of the foods mixing together. I'm going to go get a drink though. Do you want anything?"

He grins boyishly and nods, "I want a root beer!"

I smile and walk up to the countertop where all the drinks are being held. Rummaging through the rows and rows of drinks, I stumble upon the desired root beer for Ned. I also grab a coca-cola for myself, pop the top, and begin to sip it thoughtfully; he can wait just a little longer for his drink. Leaning against the counter with my elbow, I take a few more sips of the bubbly soda and swirl it around in the can. I wonder if Suzie saw me. It didn't look like she did, but maybe she saw me earlier. Then again, this house is rather large, so she probably hasn't noticed me yet, and that would probably be for the best.

Taking a few more sips, I snap out of my thoughts as somebody taps my shoulder. I turn around only to see a rather drunk looking boy with slightly messy brown hair. He smirks at me, sways a little, then attempts to lean against the counter.

"Hey there… pretty lady. You want to like… leave this joint? This house? Yeah… such a hot girl like yourself shouldn't be left all alone at a party, it's like, a crime against all of men. So how's about it, eh? We could shake it on the dance floor or whatever."

He must think he's suave or good-looking to talk in that manner, but I give him a deadpan expression and just cross my arms.

"No way. Go find some other stupid girl to match your level of idiocy."

It takes him a few seconds to fully process the rejection that I just stated, and then he scoffs loudly before beginning to fumble back in the mob of people in the middle of the room. His reaction causes a few giggles from the people who were watching the scene and I just smile slyly. While there were a few nice guys in middle school, some were just plain foolish. Taking a few more sips of my soda, I finish up and lick my lips before walking briskly to throw away the can in a nearby trash bin.

Picking up the root beer for Ned, I prepare to return, but am abruptly stopped by what seems to feel like a tap on my shoulder. It must've been my imagination, so I continue on for a few steps before a firm hand grasps my shoulder. The person's grip is solid, so I assume that it's the stupid guy from before. Why won't he just leave me alone? Maybe he was too drunk. I sigh heavily.

"I told you once before-"

The hand swivels me around and suddenly I find myself kissing someone.

What the hell?

* * *

Sure I saw her. Of course I did. How could I not? The moment she walked in the door with Ned, my instinct told me to look in her direction. So, I guess it's a good thing that I accepted Seth's invitation to the big party bash. To be honest with myself, I didn't originally feel like coming, and I don't even know who owns this house, but he told me that old friends might be coming. That comment was enough to get me anywhere these days. 

Although, the moment I had arrived, I didn't see anybody besides Loomer and Seth's old middle school basketball buddies. I guess that's who he meant by old friends.

We all ended up sitting at a semicircular sofa with a coffee table in the center. Oddly enough, on top of the table was an empty bottle, which I could only assume that one of the guys wanted to play spin the bottle. However, there's no way that I'd let anybody kiss me... unless that anybody was Jennifer. Ironic how things turn out, right? I mean, my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend _and_ my best friend. I know she definitely doesn't feel the same way about me because she chose Ned, and I need to respect her decision. But…

Truth be told, I've always had a crush on her ever since we were young. Every time I made fun of her, or when I did something to outshine her, it was only to mask how I really felt. I know that sounds stupid and cliché, where the bully is actually only bullying them because they like the person, but it's true in my case. Anything she did, I had to do better in order for her to acknowledge me as a rival, because that's all I ever thought I'd be to her in her eyes. But then, she realized that we had lots in common, which I still don't know how she found that out… Anyways, that was a long time ago. Accepting her friendship was one of the best things that happened back then because it meant that I was one step closer at having a chance with her. From rival to friend.

Sometimes I wish things could have been different. Our little competitions during middle school made me feel alive, and I just know she had to have sensed that excitement as well. I even tried sending her signals, but either she completely didn't notice them, or she was afraid to respond to them, I still don't know. I even tried dating her best friend to try and get closer to her or make her jealous, but nothing worked. During the school carwash, I sent her a crazy amount of signals, but she still wasn't responding. Brushing up against her shoulder while washing, overlapping her hand on 'accident,' and other things that involved our skin touching. She still never did a thing.

And when Ned had asked her to go out with him, I didn't care, because I thought she would decline. But when she looked at me uncertainly and replied yes to his offer, my heart broke. It splintered into little pieces, and I grew a bit envious of Ned that he had the one thing that I could never obtain. But, envy is a trait that is unbecoming of a 'perfect' girl, so I tried dating Loomer, but that fling barely lasted a day.

Now, here she is, at the same damn party that I'm at. I wanted so badly to see her again, despite the fact that we just saw each other a few days ago and talked on the phone nonstop.

When Seth and I first arrived, we took to the dance floor instantly to make everyone aware of our presence; it worked. Everyone danced, and despite the fact that it was a big house, everybody wanted to dance in close quarters with each other, but there wasn't much room, so it turned out a bit cramped. Guys tried to dance with me, but I would ignore them and hope that _she_ was watching me. She couldn't see me from where she was, but it never hurt to try, right?

I got tired after a while, and frankly a little lonely, so Seth got some drinks for us and we walked over to the closest table with some of his friends already seated. All the boys eyed me up and down, and I rapidly began to have the feeling that I wanted to get out of this house. They all did some secret hand shake with Seth and laughed raucously.

"Hey Seth, can we play spin the bottle?"

Inquired one boy with spiky brown hair and one silver stud in his ear. He grinned in my direction and winked, apparently thinking himself to be hot stuff or whatever, but I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Seth smiled and was about to nod, but I cut him off and waved my hand.

"No way are we playing that stupid game."

All the guys let out a deep breath and groaned, their spirits visibly crushed and crestfallen. Seth shrugged, but then suddenly his eyes lit up and his empty head got filled with an idea.

"I know. Oh man am I brilliant. We can like… play truth or dare. Wait… don't touch the hair, it's like a pear… dare… carousel at the fair…"

He attempted to rhyme anything with the word 'dare' and a few of us started to tune him out. Nevertheless, all the guys nodded immediately, seeing this as their chance to still somehow get a kiss in with me. Ugh, these guys are so single-minded when it comes to girls.

One boy with long black hair tied back into a low ponytail smiled at the red head next to him while asking truth or dare. The red haired boy instantly replied dare, since he thought his friend would dare him to kiss me, but instead, the black haired boy told the red head to go and kiss someone at the counter. He pointed to some short girl, and the red head nodded before jumping up and dashing straight towards the girl. He whipped her around and kissed her with all his might, laughing victoriously, that is, until he looked at who he kissed.

A familiar looking girl took a sniff of some of her nasal spray and blushed profusely. "Wow, that was unexpected. Sorry, but I didn't take my nasal medicine today. What's your name?"

Letting out a small scream, the red head ran back to our couch and started to cower in his seat. He stared at his friend next to him and frowned fiercely, "Dude, that was so not cool."

Everybody laughed and the earring boy with the spiked hair turned to Seth.

"Okay. Seth, truth or dare?"

Rubbing his chin, as if he were actually using what little brain he had, Seth bobbed his head up and down, "Dare. Totally… boatally… orangelly…" We all stared at him oddly and decided to not even attempt to correct him. The boy with the earring grinned nastily.

"Take the guacamole, ketchup, and salt shaker, and dump it all in your soda, then drink the entire thing."

Seth recoiled violently and actually raised his voice, "Yuck, that is just gross! What the hell man? Who in their right mind would make somebody do that?"

Earring boy grinned, "Fine… if you're too chicken, then that's alright… I guess girls still could go for a chicken boy… koi… toy…"

The attempted rhyming infuriated Seth, since he evidently claims himself to be the king of rhymes, so he hastily grabbed the guacamole, salt, and ketchup, dumped the contents into his drink, and chugged it all down without hesitation. He gagged a little, but then flashed a blinding smile and everybody roared with laughter. I rolled my eyes at his stupid antics. Only a dim-witted idiot would do something that gross so easily.

"Suzie, truth or dare?"

I whipped my head around and glared daggers at Seth. He obviously was immune, or utterly missing, the death glare and continued to smile at me while wiggling his eyebrows curiously. What should I do?

"Dare."

Crap! What was I saying? All the boys suddenly perked up at my response, and they all began to fantasize about which one of them I was going to kiss. Maybe Seth isn't so bad, or he was just unaware of their anticipations, but, while he still was daring me to kiss someone, it at least wasn't from one of the boys at our current sitting area. He turned around and looked at the same counter area where the unlucky red head kissed the girl with the nasal problems. I swear I've seen her somewhere before.

Seth pointed to a rather tall boy with a red baseball cap and nodded as if proud of himself for picking out such a prime target. He smiled casually, "Go kiss that dude. Yeah, it'll be totally rad… bad… bananad…"

I rolled my eyes again at his weird variation of the word banana, and stood up. Hey, it could be much worse. At least I didn't have to kiss one of these disgusting pigs sitting here with us. There were some nice guys out there, it just turns out that Seth's friends weren't apart of that population. Striding over confidently, I stopped behind the tall boy and tapped on his shoulder. He seemingly ignored me, so I grabbed his shoulder a bit rougher than I expected. He tried to escape, so I seized the shoulder with vice-like strength and turned him around with as much strength as I could muster.

Swiftly, I pressed my lips against his. Unusually enough, his lips seemed to be extraordinarily soft compared to the other boys that I have kissed in the past. My grip slackened a bit as his arm rested on my shoulder. Relaxing a bit, I continued to kiss him because it actually felt really, _really_ good. Hearing a few hoots behind me in the area of Seth's table, I pulled back for air, knowing that my part of the dare was done. Smiling triumphantly, I opened my eyes to look at the boy.

"Jennifer?!"

* * *

"Suzie?!" 

I push her back out of reflex and she touches her lips slightly, and both of us blush such a deep crimson that it made the fruit punch look white in comparison. At that point, the rest of the crowd noticed what happened and time stands still. The blonde boy where Suzie was sitting stopped laughing, and I realized that it was Seth.

"That's fucking gross."

Both of us whip our heads around at the same time to face a glaring dirty blonde haired boy with long wavy hair. His offensive remark causes quite a few people to flinch. I can see the panic flashing across Suzie's eyes as she begins to stutter, unable to control the flustered feeling overwhelming her brain's functions.

"It was… a dare. She. I. Seth, he dared me. And, and I didn't know she was a he. I mean, he was a she. Jennifer. And… and…"

I look at her skeptically. It was the best moment in my life and it turns out that it was just a dare and she didn't do it of her own free will?

"It was just a dare?"

There's hurt in my voice, and she picks up on it. She shakes her head furiously and her eyes dart between the watching crowd and my painful expression. She's probably debating on what to say, wondering how the next words that she's about to say might affect both our futures. Silence continues to cut through the air as only the music and everyone's apprehensive breathing is heard. We stare at each other, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

She's afraid of what the others will think.

Not waiting for an answer, I start to back up slowly. Suzie catches my movement and reaches her arm out in order to grab me, but I turn around and dash out the door, ignoring Ned on my way out. I could hear yelling and laughing as I practically ram through the door outside and run. I don't know where I'm going; I just continue to run as fast and as far as I can down the middle of the dark street. After my thumping heart begins to calm down to a normal rate, the pulsing in my ears dies away and I can hear other footsteps behind me at an equally fast pace, which could be none other than Suzie. Nobody else is fast enough to keep up with me, especially Ned.

Stopping abruptly, I turn around and see only Suzie standing there in the middle of the road, about ten feet in front of me. She's sweating slightly and panting deeply from keeping up with me and I stomp angrily up to her, closing the gap between us. Tears well up in her eyes and slide down her soft cheeks as she frowns at me for running away. I scowl at her for being so utterly stupid, and she's the first to detonate.

"What's wrong with you? It was just a stupid kiss!"

I furrow my eyebrows and clench my teeth, "_Just_ a stupid kiss?! What's wrong with _me_? There's nothing wrong with me, no, it's all your problem! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I was dared to, okay? Get over it, it's not like I like you!"

"Well why don't you?!"

My blunt question catches us both off guard but when her face contorts into an unreadable expression, which I take negatively. Crap. I probably just killed our friendship. She narrows her eyes and collides into me. She grabs my shoulders with that strong grip of hers, and I try to wiggle free, but I'm unable to escape. So, utilizing my strength and size, I twist around and her leg gets caught on mine as we end up crashing to the cold street in a heap. She's still on top of me as I thrash in an attempt to get her off.

"Jennifer, please listen to me."

She says in a calm tone, as I continue to squirm against the ground and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Jennifer."

Why can't she go away? I've always wanted her to kiss me, but not under the premise of a dare. I want it to be her wanting _me_.

"Jennifer!"

"What?!"

I open my eyes just in time to see her face descend upon mine and we're kissing. Her lips are soft and tender as I gladly return the kiss. Suddenly being pinned to the ground at night in the middle of the street doesn't seem so bad. I deepen the kiss and she leans in against me, her tongue unexpectedly darting into my mouth. I cough and sputter out of surprise and she pulls back laughing.

We're both breathing heavily, my chest rising up and down rapidly. My head is spinning from this unforeseen turn of events, and she collapses next to me in the street. She leans over and rests her head on top of my chest and chuckles.

"How often have you and Ned kissed?"

She obviously thinks that me choking was funny.

"Well excuse me if Ned wasn't that talented with his tongue. I'm just not used to that, okay?"

The comment elicits more laughs from Suzie and she sighs, "So… you actually like me, right? This isn't a dream?"

I bring my hand up to gently stroke her hair and I sigh contently as well, "Yeah… I've liked you for a while but never really had the guts to tell you. And if this is in fact a dream, please don't ever make me wake up."

Suzie snuggles her head comfortably against my chest with neither of us caring that we're still in the middle of the street. Wordlessly, we stare up at the endless sky, the twinkling stars, and the infinite moonlight, knowing that our future will be tough, but bearable since we have each other. I know that we'll have to face the other students, our parents, and Ned eventually, but nothing is ever truly difficult when you have someone else to share it with.


End file.
